


Some idiot smuggled a koala onboard the TARDIS

by twicky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, no native Australian fauna were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicky/pseuds/twicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a throwaway line of Gibbs’ on NCIS: “Some idiot smuggled a koala on a submarine”. Hmm, I wonder how it got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some idiot smuggled a koala onboard the TARDIS

The two time-travellers stood off to one side of the enclosure currently taking up a third of the TARDIS console room, watching the small, furry creature dozing within.

“Doctor, you said you were getting us a cat!"

“Well, that was the original plan, but then I thought, why go for something as _boring_ as a cat when you could have Sid here? He’s something of a local celebrity, from what I understand.”

“But it’s a - he’s a - ”

“ _Phascolarctos cinereus_ , and a particularly fine specimen of one at that. Seriously Clara, I thought you’d be ecstatic at having Sid for a pet. You’d be the talk of the town, the envy amongst all your friends! They’re native to this part of the planet, you know.”

“Doctor, you’ve brought a koala onboard the TARDIS! How did you even manage to get your hands on one?”

“Sid here was only too happy to come with me, once I explained the situation. Apparently it’s quite a boring job sitting in a fake tree all day, having your picture taken with stupid, loud tourists. I hypnotised the pudding-brain who usually brings Sid his leaves, and the two of us high-tailed out of the zoo before the rest of the pudding-brains arrived.”

“ _You stole a koala from the zoo_. Oh my god, we’re wildlife smugglers. We’re going to get named and shamed on the evening news. PETA’s going to hunt us down and - ”

“Oh will you just _relax_ , Clara. It’ll be fine. The Doctor, Clara Oswald, and Sid, exploring all of time and space. Hey, Sid was telling me just then that he’s always wanted to see the inside of a submarine. What do you say?”


End file.
